


Asskissing not required but appreciated.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with the Kirijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asskissing not required but appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 21, 2008.

“...I thought I told you to stay in bed.”

  
“Well, I have been! How can you expect me to – OW!”

  
“Stay. In bed.”

  
“Damn it, Mitsuru, you’re heavy.”

  
“…What did you say.”

  
“Owowowow—”

  
“Take it back.”

  
“This isn’t going to make me take it ba – OW.”

  
“Take. It. Back.”

  
“Or what?”

  
“…”

  
“…!”

  
“Or that.”  



End file.
